


Artwork for Signs of Life by GloriaMundi

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was fortunate enough to get a sneak peek at the story as a beta, and I couldn't resist creating art - it grabbed me that hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for Signs of Life by GloriaMundi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Signs of Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/107526) by [GloriaMundi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaMundi/pseuds/GloriaMundi). 



Aug. 15th, 2010


End file.
